heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Getting Slapped or Punched in the Face
Getting Slapped or Punched in the Face or Head '''happens a lot to heroes. Here are examples, if a hero or character is being rude the parents, friend, or that person will punch them or slap them. If they are being dumb and stuff usually they will get slapped or punched in the face or head. Usually heroes and characters love slapping or punching the heroes or characters for no good reason. If they are embarrassed they will get slapped or get punched. A lot when heroes or characters fight a villain they will get punched or slapped in the face when they start battling. '''Examples * Sheldon gets smacked by his dad on the head because he was being rude to Nemo of how funny his fins are. * Weiss Schnee gets slapped on her left cheek by her father Jacques as he scolds her for her behavior at the charity event and accuses her of besmirching the Schnee name. * Simba gets slapped across his face twice by Scar in their fight. * Superman gets slapped across the face by Darkseid. * When Buzz Lightyear is angsting hysterically about his realization that he is just a toy, Woody uses Buzz's own arm which had become detached moments prior, opens Buzz's helmet and slaps him with it to snap him out of his hysteria. * Rexy gets violently slashed and sliced across her face by the Indominus Rex's talons in their fight. * Alfredo Linguini gets slapped across the face by Colette Tatou when she realizes he's sleeping. * Indiana Jones gets slapped across the face by Marion Ravenwood when he visits her in her tavern. His father, Henry Jones Sr. also slaps his son in the face for using blasphemy in vain. * Gohan gets punched in the face by Goku for trying to leave the lookout to fight Cell. * Josh Peck gets slapped by Megan because he wants to play his new GameCube game. * Leonardo gets slapped by Mikey, when they were practicing fighting. Making Kari's laughing at how funny it is making Leo embarress and taking down Mickey and also Donnie and Ralph. * Mr. Weenie slaps him multiple times on Elliot to snap him out of his trance. To tell him that Boog and Giselle are in danger by the dogs. * Mikey gets punched and slapped a lot by his brothers but all the times it Ralph. The reason he does dumb things or get carried away at stuff. * Bella Swan punched Jacob Black in the face because he kissed her which she didn't want. * Nobita * Goku * Milo Thatch gets punched by Rourke. * Lincoln Loud gets punched in the face by Ronnie Anne Santiago in Heavy Meddle when he kisses her. * Rick Grimes got punched two times in the face one is Michonne after he went Crazy and the second one is a wife of Craig punched him after he killed Craig. * Daryl he punched Negan after he killed his friend Abraham Ford and showing the blood of Abraham to Rosita. * Goten getting slapped by Videl when he tries to get an apple for himself. * Dimitri getting slapped by Anastasia after Anastasia discovers that Dimitri has lied to her from the beginning. * Kari getting slapped by Yolei. Quotes Gallery ren-smacks-stimpy.gif|Ren Hoek slaps on Stimpy's face IMG_0518.JPG|Sheldon gets smacked in the head by his father Bob tail because he was being rude to Nemo's fins File:GokuStrikesGohan.png|Gohan gets punched in the face by Goku for trying to leave to lookout to fight Cell. years_on.gif|Woody uses Buzz's own arm which had become detached moments prior, opens Buzz's helmet and slaps him with it to snap him out of his hysteria. tumblr_mzpl2i0AA01sl5leko1_r1_400.gif|Beerus getting slapped in the face by Bulma. IMG_0519.PNG|Megan Parker slaps Josh Nichols for ignoring her in favor of his GameCube IMG_0520.GIF|Leonardo gets slapped by Michelangelo IMG_0521.GIF|Bella Swan punched Jacob Black in the face because he kissed her which she didn't like IMG_0527.GIF|Rick Grimes get punched in the head by Michonne because he went crazy again vlcsnap-2017-11-22-10h07m32s63.png|Milo Thatch gets punched by Rourke during an confrontation. IMG_5615.GIF|Harry Osborn slaps on Peter Parker's face. IMG_0715.GIF|Daryl enraged punched Negan in the face when he killed his friend Abraham Ford File:Goten_getting_slapped.jpg|Goten getting slapped by Videl for trying to get an apple for himself. File:Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-8011.jpg|Dimitri getting slapped by Anastasia after Anastasia found out that Dimitri lied to her from the beginning. yolei_slapping_kari.jpg|Kari getting slapped by Yolei. Category:About Heroes Category:Conflicts Category:Healing Category:Heroic Events